1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to rotor knives and bed knives of the type used in comminuting machines. More particularly, it relates to disposable, double edged knives and novel means for mounting them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Comminuting machines, also known as choppers or granulators, include a rotor or drum member that has at least one cutting blade or knife secured thereto at its radially outermost end. The body of the knife has a bore formed therein and is secured to the rotor by a bolt member that passes through the bore. When the blade becomes dull, the bolt is removed and the blade is removed, reharpened and reinstalled.
Chopping of articles for recycling purposes is accomplished by positioning the article to be chopped between the rotating rotor knife and a stationary bed knife, and reducing the particle size until the particles pass through a grading screen. Thus, the grading screen controls the particle size.
As the rotor knife becomes dull, the space between it and the grading screen widens; the screen loses efficiency and heat builds up in the cutting chamber. Thus there is a need to provide easily replaceable rotor and bed knifes.
Rotor knifes and bed knifes are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,047,670 to Svensson; 4,694,995 to Holmberg et. al.; 4,351,487 to Haller et. al.; 4,723,717 to Fagnant; 3,419,223 to Morin; 3,559,705 to Salzmann, Jr.; 4,164,329 to Higby; 4,106,708 to Kropa; 4,000,860 to Gotham; 4,545,538 to Prew and 4,545,539 to Steffensen.